


Apple Blossom

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [3]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s05e10 Go!, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Girls Kissing, Humor, Jump City (DCU), Language Barrier, Language Kink, Protectiveness, Romance, Season/Series 05, Superpowers, Surprise Kissing, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Starfire kisses Raven instead of Robin when she first arrives on Earth. Raven's birth language isn't English.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 30
Kudos: 93
Collections: Femslash February





	Apple Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first OTPs I can remember! I miss Teen Titans! Raven and Starfire are so sweet and so much fun,,,, and I'm sure the idea has been done before,,, but I hope you guys like this! Any thoughts you have I would love to hear!
> 
> _Note: Apple Blossom - Preference_

*

There is a prophecy involving her, and Raven must see it through.

She must save every and all universes connected from Trigon's coming. But that involves the soon-to-be Teen Titans.

Raven watches from the alleyway as the alien girl collapses, a extraterrestrial-hot steam rising from her orange hands. When the others move forward, to attack or subdue, Raven unconsciously places up a solid, dark barrier around the alien girl.

 _"Whaddya think you're doing?!"_ The man, known as Victor Stone in his college records, yells in Raven's direction.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy echoes, scowling. "What the heck, lady!"

"Jump City is gonna be wiped off the map if we don't stop her—you _WANT_ that on your conscious!?"

Unlike the other two boys, Robin intently and studiously glances over an unmoved Raven. "You protected her," he concludes. "Why?"

"I can sense the turmoil of emotions inside her."

An indignant Beast Boy glances at the rubble. "Yeah! No kidding!"

"She's confused," Raven murmurs. "Fighting won't help us understand what's wrong with her. Is that clear enough?"

Robin's mouth creases into a thin smile. "Those are prison cuffs on her, you think?" he asks.

"If she can be communicated with and released as an act of good faith—I don't believe she would do harm to anyone."

"She's already proven she's dangerous to other people."

"I have ways of calming her mind. If I need to."

"And we're supposed to trust you? Just like that?" Victor Stone interrupts, frowning as if he can't believe what he's hearing. Raven doesn't blame him for it. "What can _YOU_ do against a superpowered alien ready to attack anyone in sight?"

Raven sighs. She summons a fraction of her magical energy, lifting her hand high in the air.

A nearby grey car, wrecked beyond salvation, encases in that same glow-black. It lifts high along with Raven's hand.

Beast Boy hoots in excitement. Victor Stone's human eye goes wide.

Robin nods, seeming mildly impressed.

"We're gonna try to communicate with her," he announces to Beast Boy and Victor Stone. "Stand down for now." They remain pacing the other end of the street while Robin and Raven get closer to the alien girl huffing to catch her breath.

"Hello?" Robin speaks up, putting out his hands in surrender. "My name is—"

The alien girl climbs to her feet, putting out her own hands and snarling. She angrily babbles in her language, and Raven picks up a few words like _Komand'r_ and _Tamaran_ and _Gordanians_. A bright green bolt of energy fires. Before Robin do anything, Raven manifests a protective glow-dark shield in front of him. The alien girl recognizes it from earlier, lowering her hands.

"Where are you from?" Raven monotones. "Are you injured? Do you need help from us?"

Her orange face reveals nothing, but Raven senses her curiosity neutralizing the overwhelming fear and hostility.

"Can you get her out of those?"

Robin cautiously approaches the alien girl facing Raven. "Let me know if she's going to attack," he says lowly. As he works on unlocking the alien cuffs, those bright green glow eyes dim. They haven't stopped staring outright at Raven.

Once free, she lightly shoves Robin away and marches for Raven.

"Hey—!"

Robin hesitates, now gaping when Starfire clutches onto Raven's hooded nape and presses their lips together. A bloom of Raven's magical energy escapes her control. The trash can from the alleyway, and all of its contents, explode.

 _Koriand'r_ —the name lodges into Raven's mind. Sharp as a blade. Burning hotter than Earth's sun.

Koriand'r pulls herself from Raven's mouth, now demanding an explanation in Azarathian. _Azarathian_ , oh Azar.

_Oh._

The mystic and powerful syllables form on Koriand'r's orange-pink lips as if they were always meant to.

Raven feels her heart flutter. Another metal trash can, this time closer to Beast Boy, surrounds in Raven's glow-dark energy. He shrieks, ducking as it flies at him. "Guys!" Victor Stone scrunches his face. "I don't think this is working!"

Koriand'r looks to him, not understanding, and then looks to a disorientated Raven. She kisses Raven again.

A gust of wind picks up, blowing through sleek red hair and Raven's long, indigo cloak. Vehicles in the street glow. A rumbling sounds under their feet. Raven lurches from Koriand'r, her skin tinglingly warm. She gasps, covering a hand over her mouth.

The blacktop stops rumbling.

"Um, whoa," Beast Boy mumbles.

Koriand'r eyes Raven suspiciously.

"This is not your birth language," she acknowledges. It's difficult to imagine Koriand'r's voice being just as lovely in English, but it is. Raven answers Koriand'r question by shaking her hooded head, her cheeks flushing brightly underneath.

Robin weakly laughs and raises a hand _"hi?"_ as Koriand'r glances dubiously to him.

This is gonna be a long night.

*


End file.
